Jennys Bitte
by Ranita75
Summary: JIBBS - Spielt vor den letzten beiden Folgen von Staffel 5 Judgment Day .Jenny fährt im Aufzug mit Gibbs und trägt ihm eine äusserst persönliche Bitte vor. - ONESHOT -


**-- NAVY CIS - SPOILER ZUR NEUEN STAFFEL!! --**

Für alle, die auf eine neue Harry Potter HG/SS von mir warten, NAVY CIS kam mir dazwischen, da auch dort mein Lieblingscharakter umgebracht wurde, genau wie bei Harry Potter! Und das musste ich einfach verarbeiten...

Deutsche NAVY CIS Fics fristen ja eher ein Mauerblümchen-Dasein auf dieser Page, deshalb freue ich mich über jeden Kommi von euch!

Eure Ranita

--

**Jennys Bitte**

Ich betrete mit Director Shepard den Fahrstuhl. Wir sind heute zeitig dran, es scheint uns ein Feierabend beschert zu sein. Unser Fall steht kurz vor dem Ende. Wir sind alle angespannt, aber für heute lässt sich nichts mehr tun.

Die Türen haben sich kaum geschlossen als Jenny den Notstopschalter zieht und sich mir zuwendet.

„Jethro, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."

Ich ziehe kritisch meine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich werde dich nur einmal darum bitten und danach auch nie wieder."

Es ist nichts Geschäftliches, so gut kenne ich Jenny. Die Wichtigkeit ihres Anliegens kann ich in ihren Augen ablesen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Jenny?" Mir fällt sofort Ducky ein. „Ich weiss, dass Ducky dich untersucht hat."

Stille. Sie durchbohrt mich mit ihrem Blick.

„Dir bleibt nichts verborgen, nicht wahr."

Es ist mehr Feststellung als Frage. Ihr kurzes Lachen schallt unnatürlich im Aufzug und ihr Blick schweift zu Boden.

„Jethro, ich möchte, dass du heute Abend zu mir kommst – privat."

„Nein", antworte ich vorprogrammiert bestimmt und abweisend, wie ich es immer tue, wenn Jenny sich auf dieses Gebiet vorwagt. Ihr Blick spricht Bände, ausserdem würde sie mich nie einfach so zu einem Abendessen einladen. Sie hat damals ihre Entscheidung getroffen, die ich nicht beabsichtige zu revidieren.

„Jethro, es ist anders als sonst, ich schwöre es."

Ihr durchdringender Blick trifft mich trotz aller Routine unvorbereitet. Jenny ist eine attraktive Frau und hat mehr als einmal versucht, mich wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch ich spüre mehr als genau, dass sie die Wahrheit spricht. Etwas stimmt nicht. Alles was sie sagt klingt nach Einmaligkeit. Dann die Geschichte mit Ducky. Sie ist krank, ich spüre es. Ich habe Mühe, ihr standzuhalten.

„Jethro, bitte. Stelle keine Fragen. Nur dieser eine Abend."

„Beinhaltet dieser „Abend" auch die Nacht?", schnappe ich zynisch.

„Ja", sagt sie als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Ihre Hand nähert sich meiner. Die Berührung elektrisiert mich. In den letzten Jahren war es nie ein Problem für mich, Jenny auf Distanz zu halten – zumindest von aussen. _Sie_ war es, die sich von mir zurückgezogen hat. Auch wenn unsere Zeit damals nur kurz gewesen ist vor neun Jahren, die Trennung von ihr ist für mich etwas, das immer wieder in mir aufflackert. Jenny kannte und verstand mich besser als meine Ex-Frauen es je konnten. Sie blickte hinter das was ich tat. Und sie war die einzige, die ich wieder zu mir habe vordringen lassen nach allem was mit meiner Familie passiert ist. Ich habe sie geliebt und in den wenigen Momenten, in denen ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war wusste ich, dass ich das immer noch tat. Allein meine Sturheit, mein verletzter Stolz und die Angst davor, dass sie das Selbe mit mir noch einmal tun würde haben mich die vergangenen 3 Jahre davor bewahrt, erneut mit dem Feuer zu spielen.

Heute scheint etwas falsch zu laufen. Ich wehre mich nicht sofort gegen ihre Berührung. Es kostet mich erhebliche Anstrengung, meinen Verstand am Leben zu halten.

„So läuft das nicht, Jen. Sag mir was los ist!"

Ich dränge sie zurück und gewinne die Oberhand.

„Verdammt, Gibbs, warum musst du immer alles wissen? Ducky wird es dir sagen, früh genug!"

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und schliesse die Augen dabei. Es gibt wohl niemanden, der so viel Wut und Enttäuschung in mir produzieren kann wie Jenny.

„Es ist nicht nur Paris, Jenny. Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus deinem Leben auszuschliessen, auch jetzt noch, neun Jahre danach."

Ich deaktiviere den Notschalter und der Aufzug setzt sich mit einem Ruck nach unten in Bewegung. Zielstrebig steige ich aus und bahne mir meinen Weg in die Tiefgarage, ohne Jenny die Tür aufzuhalten.

Das Gerüst meines Bootes kommt mir heute unverhältnismässig riesig vor, meine Arbeit daran vermag nicht im Geringsten, mich abzulenken. Es ist beinahe zehn Uhr. Alles, was mich hier sonst so sehr entspannt wird zur Qual. Mir geht Jennys letzter Blick nicht aus dem Kopf, ich sehe ihre feuchten Augen, wie sie mich durchdringen, kurz bevor ich aus dem Aufzug steige. Sie verfolgen mich. Noch nie hat sie so unverblümt versucht, wieder mit mir zusammen zu kommen. Hier und da eine Anspielung ja, meistens aus einer Situation heraus, mit Humor verpackt oder damals der spontane Kuss im Auto – aber so zielstrebig aus heiterem Himmel?

Ducky spukt in meinem Kopf herum. Ich sehe ihn die Treppe hochgehen zu Jennys Büro mit Untersuchungsergebnissen in der Hand. Sein Blick mehr als besorgniserregend. Mein Urteil fällt. Jenny hat nichts zu verlieren, sonst hätte sie sich niemals so weit aus dem Fenster gewagt.

Ich lasse den Hobel los und raufe mir die Haare. Dann nehme ich zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nach oben, packe meine Autoschlüssel und fahre hinaus in die stockfinstere Nacht.

Ich stehe einen Moment lang voller Zweifel vor ihrer Tür. Zweifel – etwas, was selten Teil meiner Person ist.

Sie öffnet in ihrem seidenen Morgenmantel, den Gürtel locker um ihre Taille geschwungen. Sie wirkt überrascht – erleichtert? Schliesst kurz die Augen, ihre Lippen formen ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln, bevor sie mich herein bittet.

Noch im Stehen setzt sie unsere Konversation von vorhin im Fahrstuhl mit ruhiger Stimme fort, als hätte es die Stunden dazwischen nie gegeben.

„Gott Gibbs, ich wollte dich nie von meinem Leben ausschliessen. Wenn es eine Sache in meinem Leben gibt, die ich gerne rückgängig machen würde, dann der letzte Tag in Paris. Aber du hast mir mehr als verständlich gemacht, dass du nichts mehr von mir willst und ich bin die letzte, die es dir nachträgt. Ich hatte für meine Entscheidung damals gute Gründe. Das heisst aber nicht, dass ich sie nie in Frage gestellt hätte!"

Sie steht vor mir und starrt mich an, unsicher, wie ihre Taktik weiter aussehen soll. Ich sehe ihre Angst, dass sie mich gleich wieder verlieren könnte, dass sie mich nicht überzeugen kann mit Argumenten, die sie mehr als einmal heruntergebetet hat.

Schweigen. Sie scannt mein Gesicht nach einer Reaktion ab, die ich ihr nicht liefern kann. Sie kennt mich ebenso gut wie ich sie und weiss, dass sie mich noch längst nicht überzeugt hat.

Sie beisst sich auf die Lippe, schliesst ihre Augen. Und trifft eine Entscheidung.

„Ich werde sterben, Jeth. Entweder morgen oder in einem halben Jahr. Nach diesem Fall werde ich mein Amt abgeben und verschwinden. Es ist mein letzter Abend hier, Gibbs, so oder so. Bitte vermassle ihn mir nicht."

Es ist ein Flehen, pure Verzweiflung. So, wie ich Jenny noch nie gesehen habe, seit ich sie kenne.

Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich mehrere Ohrfeigen gleichzeitig bekommen. Trotzdem spricht sie nur das an, was ich im Unterbewusstsein längst wusste. Sie ist todkrank.

Mir fehlten die Worte, nicht einmal eine banale Frage nach der Art ihrer Krankheit bringe ich heraus. Einzig die Tatsache, dass ich aus Instinkt doch noch hergekommen bin spendet mir Trost. Es ist keine Falle, es ist alles anders als sonst, sie hat mich nicht belogen.

Ich sehe in ihre nassen Augen, die meinen Schutzwall durchweichen. Um mir auch die letzte Möglichkeit zu nehmen, das Wort zu ergreifen küsst sie mich mit einer Sehnsucht, die Paris in mir erblassen lässt.

Mein Herz zittert und erst als sie mich in ihr Schlafzimmer auf ihr Bett schiebt, gibt mein Verstand auf, diese Situation rational erfassen zu wollen.

Ich spüre Jennys Haut auf meiner, ihr vertrauter Geruch bringt mich um den letzten Funken Verstand. Ein Knoten in ihr löst sich als sie spürt, dass sie mich besiegt hat. Sie fordert mich heraus, lacht mich an, als hätten wir uns eben erst kennengelernt, dreht sich von mir weg, nur um sich mehr als gerne von mir wieder einfangen zu lassen. Die letzten Minuten unseres Gesprächs scheinen ein weit entfernter Albtraum.

Dominant übernimmt sie das Kommando. Sie knöpft zielstrebig mein Hemd auf und küsst sich ihren Weg meine Brust hinunter.

„Gott Gibbs, ich werde mir Paris nie verzeihen", haucht sie, als sie sich auf mich setzt und mich nur Sekunden später nach Luft ringen lässt.

Nichts lässt erahnen, was sie mir vor zwei Minuten offenbart hat. Sie ist der Inbegriff des blühenden Lebens denke ich, während sie sich gekonnt auf mir bewegt und mich völlig in ihrer Gewalt hat.

„Jen, du bringst mich um", ist alles was ich herausbringe, ehe sie mich endgültig und leidenschaftlich zusammen mit ihr selbst über die Klippe der Lust stösst.

Es ist Jahre her, seit ich mich so leicht gefühlt habe, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden.

Sie sackt auf mir zusammen und rollt auf die Seite.

Wie ein Besessener versuche ich zu rekapitulieren, was gerade eben passiert ist.

Die Realität spuckt mir lachend ins Gesicht.

„Danke, Jethro", sagt sie – rational, wie immer, wenn Jenny gekonnt ihre Gefühle zu verbergen sucht. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das hier zugemutet habe. Es war nicht fair von mir. Aber ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne noch einmal das Gefühl zu haben, dass ich wirklich am Leben bin. Ich werde dich nicht mehr aufhalten."

Ihre Augen sind ausdruckslos, leer. Wie ein Verbrecher, der seine Tat gesteht und sie nicht im Geringsten bereut.

„Du schickst mich wieder weg? Warum lässt du mich nicht einmal in deinem Leben wirklich an dich heran, Jenny? Verflucht, erzähle mir, was du hast!"

Ich setze mich auf, bin innerlich empört, aufgeregt, will sie ohrfeigen für das, was sie gerade mit mir gemacht hat – oder nicht für das, aber für das, wie sie mich jetzt danach wieder behandelt.

Sie richtet sich neben mir auf und lehnt ruhig gegen das grosse Federkissen.

„Du hast genug Leid erlebt, dass es für mehrere Leben reicht, Jethro. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen. Du hattest immer Recht, ich bin egoistisch, bin es immer gewesen. Aber wenn man seinem Tod ins Auge sieht, spielen nicht mehr viele Dinge eine Rolle. Mir ist nichts wichtig auf dieser Erde. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nie aufgehört habe, dich zu lieben. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich meine Entscheidung von damals nicht von zwei Seiten sehe. Als ich hier angefangen habe wurde mir mit jedem Tag klarer, welches Glück ich hatte, hierher zu kommen. Ich war dankbar für jeden Tag, an dem ich dich sehen konnte, wenn auch nur aus der Distanz oder in einem unserer unzähligen Streitgespräche. Der einzige Mensch, den ich je geliebt habe und den ich zutiefst verletzt habe war in mein Leben zurückgekehrt – oder ich in seines, wie man es sieht."

Sie lacht zynisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jethro. – Alles."

Hier sitzt sie neben mir, Jenny Shepard, ohne ihren Director Titel. Ihre roten Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und ihre Augen leuchten wie Smaragde. Jede andere Frau in dieser Situation wäre gebrochen. Aber ihre lebhafte Ausstrahlung fesselt mich wie nie zuvor.

Meine rechte Hand wandert zu ihrer Wange. Mit meiner Berührung schliesst sie die Augen und stöhnt auf.

„Bitte bleib."

„Du wolltest mich nicht zwei Mal bitten."

„Und du wolltest nie deine Prinzipien mir gegenüber brechen."

Wir lieben uns die ganze Nacht, bis uns der Schlaf unter körperlicher Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein raubt. Es ist weit mehr als körperliche Begierde. Es ist eine mentale Erlösung, gestilltes Verlangen, dass sich über drei Jahre lang aufgebaut hat.

Die körperliche Liebe hat uns einige Stunden aus der Realität geschubst.

Am nächsten morgen wache ich auf, Jenny steht angezogen vor mir.

„Wohin willst du?", frage ich.

„Nach L.A."

„Geh nicht alleine."

„Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten, Gibbs."

Ich stehe auf und stelle mich ihr in den Weg. Ich erlaube es mir nicht, sie noch einmal gehen zu lassen, ohne…

„Jen, ich..."

Sie legt mir ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Schsch, die letzte Nacht hat alles gesagt, Jeth."

„Egal, was auf dich zukommt. Riskiere nichts heute, versprichst du mir das?"

„Das kann ich nicht. Leb wohl, Jethro."

Sie küsst mich ein letztes Mal wie in Zeitlupe auf den Mund und lässt mich in ihrer Wohnung stehen.

Jetzt stehe ich bei Ducky im Keller, keine zehn Stunden später. Sie liegt vor mir, gehüllt in einen dieser schwarzen Säcke. Ducky steht irgendwo entfernt hinter mir. Vielleicht ist er der Grund, warum ich in diesem Moment den Verstand nicht verliere, nicht Wände eintrete oder alles zusammen schreie.

Meine Hand bewegt sich zum Reissverschluss hin, ich will ihn öffnen. Kann ich das durchstehen, sie noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen? Mein Daumen und mein Zeigefinger drücken die Reissverschlusslasche so sehr zusammen, dass das Blut aus meinen Fingern weicht. Sekunden kommen wir vor wie Stunden.

Ich schaffe es nicht. Stattdessen gleitet meine rechte Hand über die Wölbung, wo sich ihr Gesicht darunter befinden muss. Meine Finger spüren ihr Profil nach. Ich schliesse die Augen, fühle ihre Lippen auf meinen, ihren letzten Kuss in ihrer Wohnung, meinen letzten Blick in ihre lebhaften Smaragde.

Am nächsten Tag im Büro stehe ich neben mir. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.

DiNozzo betritt ohne Anzuklopfen mein Büro.

„Das hat Ducky gestern bei Jenny gefunden."

Ich sehe versteinert auf einen Briefumschlag, den DiNozzo mir hinhält. Ich erkenne die geschwungene Schrift sofort, die meinen Namen geschrieben hat.

Minuten vergehen, ehe ich den Mut habe, den Brief zu öffnen.

„Lieber Jethro,

keine Ahnung, wie weit ich mit diesem Brief kommen werde. Ich sitze im Diner's und jeden Moment kann es hier zum Ende kommen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du getötet wirst. Daraus schöpfe ich Kraft. Er wird nicht alleine kommen, aber es ist wohl das erste Mal in all den Jahren, dass ich absolut nichts zu verlieren habe, das wird mir entscheidende Vorteile verschaffen.

Die Situation ist abstrus, ich kann den Tod regelrecht spüren. Das Verrückte dabei ist, dass ich gleichzeitig Glück empfinde. Glück, dass du mir letzte Nacht beschert hast. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, spüre deine Hände auf meiner Haut als würdest du hier neben mir sitzen. Nie habe ich intensiver empfunden als letzte Nacht. Egal was gleich geschieht, der letzte Gedanke in meinem Leben wird dir gehören.

Jenny"

Ich weiss, warum sie mir diese Zeilen hinterlassen hat. Sie wollte, dass ich bei ihr bin. Und gleichzeitig hat sie es auch dieses Mal wieder geschafft, mich genau davon auszuschliessen.


End file.
